


Stargazer

by Babd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babd/pseuds/Babd
Summary: Just a one shot, which hasn't been edited





	Stargazer

She sits on the edge of the roof of the tallest building in the city, not as Supergirl, or Kara danvers, but as Kara Zor-el, leaning as far forward as she can without falling, head tilted to the sky, staring at a practically imperceivable speck in the night sky- Krypton's sun. 

As she sits, staring at her last piece of her planet, she whispers to home in kryptonian, the dialect feeling like sunshine on her tongue, and she tells her mother, her father about the last few days.

How Cat uses her words like knives to keep people away, but when they're alone working late, she talks so softly about carter, and how proud she is of him, and how she and Kara work side by side until midnight sometimes, bumping elbows as they read layouts, and how Alex finally asked Vasquez out, after months, and Hank, finally coming to family dinners, and Winn being surprised at her gaming skills. About the people she's saved recently.

And.. about home. She whispers stories from holidays, or even just normal days at home. About how she misses her fathers hugs, and warm smiles, and her mother's kisses, and how sorry she is that she failed them, that she failed Kal. A whispered prayer for the dead she couldn't save, and one for Astra, for whom she could have, if she wasn't too late.

She whispers her sorrows to the stars in a language near forgotten, alone, save for a cousin who doesn't even bother sticking around.

She stares at the sad, lonely sky, a single lonely star, in a vast lonely city as she witnesses the very last of its light wink out of existence.


End file.
